Polycosanol is a mixture of long chain alcohols that can be isolated from a number of plants, including sugar cane. Polycosanol has been found to reduce blood cholesterol levels by reducing levels of low-density lipoproteins (LDLs), which are associated with an increase in the risk of cardiovascular disease. Polycosanol also raises levels of high-density lipoproteins (HDLs), which are associated with a decrease in the risk of cardiovascular disease. Further, polycosanol has also been found to prevent the formation of arterial wall lesions, and to act as an anti-coagulant (Varada et al., Nutr. Rev. November 2003: 61(11):375-83) and prevent platelet aggregation (Taylor et al., Nutrition, Vol. 19, 192-195, 2003). Preventing platelet aggregation and blood coagulation may help reduce incidences of stroke and blood clotting. Polycosanol may also enhance athletic performance and may inhibit stomach ulcer formation aggregation (Taylor et al., Nutrition, Vol. 19, 192-195, 2003).
One of the main components of polycosanol is the long chain aliphatic alcohol octacosanol. Other aliphatic alcohols, which may be present in polycosanol include hexacosanol, triacontanol, eicosanol, tetracosanol, nonacosanol, dotriacontanol, tetratriacontanol, and heptacosanol.
Nicotinic acid, also known as niacin, is a water-soluble B vitamin. Nicotinic acid is a heterocyclic carboxylic acid. Nicotinic acid can also lower LDL levels and raise HDL levels. In addition, nicotinic acid lowers triglyceride levels, which can also help reduce the risk of heart disease. However, serious side effects are associated with the use of nicotinic acid including hot flushes, gastrointestinal disorders, hepatotixicity, gout, and blood sugar level elevation (Am. J. Health Syst Pharm. 2003 Jul. 1; 60(13 Suppl 2):S9-14).
Many aliphatic alcohol derivatives are described in the prior art. For example, Bertelsen et al. have described structural elucidation of alkyl-branched chain aliphatic alcohols by mass spectrometry of their respective alkyl nicotinate and picolinyl carboxylate derivatives.1 The Bertelsen et al. paper describes transformation of aliphatic alcohols into alkyl nicotinates by condensation with nicotinyl chloride hydrochloride. All of the esters obtained were alkyl-branched chain alkyl nicotinates. No unbranched chain alkyl nicotinates were characterized. Moreover, Bertelsen et al. did not describe possible use of the esters for reducing risk of cardiovascular disease, such as by lowering serum cholesterol levels.
There is a need for new aliphatic alcohol derivatives having the beneficial effects of polycosanol and nicotinic acid.